Question: Tiffany buys a basket of eggplants on sale for $\$16$ before tax. The sales tax is $12\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of eggplants? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of eggplants. ${12\%} \times {$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{12}{100}$ which is also equal to $12 \div 100$ $12 \div 100 = 0.12$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.12} \times {$16} = {$1.92}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$1.92} + {$16.00} = $17.92$ Tiffany needs to pay $$17.92.$